Episode 88 (2011)
Rock-Paper-Scissors × And × Weakness (ジャンケン×ト×ジャクテン, Janken × To × Jakuten) is the 88th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 14th, 2013. Overview Gon and Killua advance in their training and keep fighting Knuckle. The third Royal Guard, Menthuthuyoupi, finally takes birth. Meanwhile, Netero, Knov, and Morel continue to slaughter Chimera Ant squadrons. Summary Gon and Killua are completely exhausted after their fight with Knuckle. They can barely move, battered and bruised, even while using walking sticks. From the shadows behind a tree, Shoot watches them struggle ahead. As Gon and Killua wonder how they can defeat Knuckle, Shoot contemplates attacking them, then and there. He thinks to himself about being a Beast Hunter and how he attacks swiftly and accurately. Now with their backs to him, Shoot begins to tense up and sweat. He shakes, unable to move his body and strike, realizing he's missed his opportunity as the boys walk farther away. It is revealed Shoot is a coward, crying to himself about his faults. The next morning, Gon and Killua continue to practice their Ren, while talking about Knuckle. Gon wonders why Knuckle wasn't allowed to go to NGL and Killua replies Knuckle is too soft. He's physically on par with Kite, but mentally, he cares too much about who he's fighting. Gon remembers how much he's helped them and Killua brings up the pack of dogs that he feeds. Biscuit sits and watches, pleased the two can hold their Ren for two hours without even concentrating. At the third hour, she'll finally allow them to fight at full strength. She figures it'll take another 10 days for them to be fully ready to fight, which will only leave 1 day before the deadline. She looks over her shoulder at Palm, who's cutting something and checks the sharpness of a butcher's knife. She looks back at Biscuit with her demon red eyes, giving off a black, spine-tingling aura. Biscuit considers her escape. The four sit around with a huge meal in front of them prepared by Palm. She asks how much longer until they can beat Knuckle. She knows their training isn't done, surprising Gon after hearing this. He assures her, but Palm isn't convinced they've made any progress at all. She worries they'll never beat Knuckle and she'll end up killing them. Gon makes a pinky swear with her as a promise to beat Knuckle or he'll swallow a thousand needles. He seals it with a "kiss" by touching thumbs together and Palm begins to feel attracted to him. Killua and Biscuit are pleased with how Gon can control Palm. Elsewhere, the Chimera Ants walk through the forest filled with smoke. One squad leader tries to telepathically communicate with another, but there's no reply. Others answer, but suddenly they all start screaming about disappearing Ants and holes coming from nowhere. More begin traversing inside the smoke as the commanding officer notices the number of soldiers keeps dropping. He finds himself alone until he vanishes in a puff of smoke, Morel directing when to do so. Another Ant is then dropped into a black vortex, leading to a white basement-like room with Netero sitting in the middle. On a cliff, Morel and Knov talk about their ongoing strategy. Knov mentions how Netero isn't as weak as he said he was and just then Netero calls the two to send more in the room filled with dead Chimera Ant bodies. He's just warming up and reminds them to keep an eye on the Chimera Ant Queen. In the nest, Peggy and Colt discuss the depleting squadrons. They wonder what kind of powers humans possess and how they can obtain it. They hope The King will change the tide of battle, who still grows inside the Queen's womb. Back with Gon and Killua, they have just finished their Ren training and can now rest before fighting Knuckle. Biscuit tells them to defeat Knuckle and Shoot, knowing there isn't much time left and it will help in their training. Palm has now resorted to drawing pictures of Killua and Gon dead. Biscuit plans her escape if the fight doesn't go well. Gon and Killua confront Knuckle in the forest. At the same time, in the nest, Menthuthuyoupi hatches from his cocoon, the last of the Royal Guards. Shaiapouf plays his violin as zombie Kite can be seen in a silhouette, fighting various Ants, the puppet master being Neferpitou. The two greet Youpi, after he has smashed through a wall. Meanwhile, Gon asks Knuckle about Shoot, since they need both tokens. He refuses to answer, prompting Gon to charge up and attack. Knuckle takes a swing, but Gon dodges, appearing behind him. Gon also punches, but Knuckle does the same, appearing behind Gon, punching again with Gon just barely able to block. Gon can't drop his Ken, for fear of being knocked out and Knuckle claims he's just warming up. Morel and Knov, still scouting the nest, tell Netero there's no more Ants coming out. Netero says they should wait for the disciples to finish their fight, but Knov still wants to take more out. Morel thinks the disciple match is a waste of time since Gon and Killua are too inexperienced. They bet which side will win; Morel bets 100,000 on Knuckle and Shoot, Knov bets 1,000,000 on Gon and Knuckle. Morel thinks he's out of his mind. During the fight, Knuckle punches Gon back and forth in midair like a rag doll. Gon wonders if he's holding back and Knuckle wonders when Gon will use his Rock attack; Knuckle tells Gon, however, that the Rock attack has currently two major weaknesses in it. Netero thinks to himself that someone might be sacrificed during this mission. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Episodes Category:Chimera Ant arc